


Warmer

by drwhorose



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhorose/pseuds/drwhorose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bloody cold winter. Jimmy Kent is freezing, Alfred thinks he is an almanac, and Thomas has a supply of warm duvets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> I researched music from the 1920s to select song titles, and both songs mentioned were written in 1921.

The servants enjoyed their breakfast, trying to relish the freedom to converse and joke around before the hard work commenced. 

“Supposed to be the coldest night of winter tonight,” Alfred announced, appearing quite pleased to have knowledge of the weather.

“Yes, Alfred, I believe that is correct,” Mr. Carson nodded in confirmation. “I have already taken the liberty to go outside this morning, and there was a bitter chill in the air.”

“Fortunately, his Lordship was kind enough to give me some of his warmest duvets, when I was his valet.” Thomas bragged, glaring at Alfred proudly.

Mr. Carson rolled his eyes. He knew what it meant for Lord Grantham to give a servant an item. They were mere castoffs, nothing special, meant for the trash but needed by the less fortunate. As difficult as it was, he held his tongue, knowing that Thomas had been humiliated enough this past year. His secret was out, which Mr. Carson thought made him more vulnerable to other staff, even though they treated him no differently than before.

Thomas ignored Mr. Carson’s eye rolling and continued eating his breakfast.

“Well, can I borrow one then, Mr. Barrow?” Alfred asked innocently. “I don’t do well in bitter cold, especially at night.”

Thomas looked up from his porridge and glared at Alfred. “I don’t believe I can spare one. I don’t do well in the cold either.”

Daisy shook her head in disapproval at Thomas. “I’m certain we can find something for you, Alfred.”

“Whatever, Daisy,” Alfred snapped, his eyes fixed on Thomas aggressively.

“I reckon we can’t all be as fortunate as Mr. Barrow,” Jimmy chimed in, giving a wink that only Thomas noted. 

Thomas continued to eat and looked down to avoid Jimmy’s gaze.

“Suppose not,” Alfred put down his spoon to sulk properly, fearing the coldness he had been so happy to announce earlier.

After breakfast had ended, Alfred went into the kitchen with Daisy and Mrs. Patmore to assist them and in hopes to catch a glimpse of some of their cooking methods.

“Honestly, Thomas, why are you so cross with Alfred?” Jimmy said when they were finally alone in the servants’ hall.  
Thomas could not stifle his smile. “It’s far too easy.”

Jimmy let out a small laugh, “Well, try and take it down a notch, will ya, Thomas?”

Thomas shook his head, “I make very few promises.” He feigned a serious look. “And that’s Mr. Barrow, Jimmy.”

“Oh, come off it,” Jimmy winked again. “I can call you whatever I like.”

“Get to work,” Thomas urged, holding back a smile, although his eyes gave it away.

“Yes, Mr. Barrow.” Jimmy smiled widely, and Thomas could swear the room was a bit brighter because of it.

Later that evening, the servants were ready to turn in for the night.

“It is bloody freezing,” Alfred complained after dinner, while Jimmy sat at the piano.

Jimmy played the tune, I’m Nobody’s Baby, on the piano, his fingers gliding effortlessly along the ivory keys. “Try not to think about it so much.”

“That’s a jazzy number,” Thomas said as he entered the servants’ hall to listen to Jimmy play.

Jimmy kept playing, and nodded his head in response. “Alfred, why don’t you go to bed? You can warm up under the covers.”

Alfred shook his head. “I’m better off sleeping in the kitchen.”

“I hear it’s cozy,” Thomas teased.

Jimmy turned around and shot a look at Thomas, his warm eyes pleading with him. Thomas was utterly helpless when those eyes were fixed upon him. His pale face softened almost immediately. “Alfred, warm up in the kitchen by the fire, and then go up to bed. You’ll feel better.”

Jimmy smiled and returned to playing the piano. “That’s better.” He said when Alfred left the hall.

Thomas pulled up a chair at the table. “Only did it for your sake,” he whispered.

Jimmy pretended not to hear as he began to play, Puttin’ on the Ritz. “Heard Lady Edith humming this song earlier today.”

“And you’ve already mastered it?” Thomas said in awe, pulling out a cigarette.

“Hardly,” Jimmy blushed, as he continued to play. Thomas always knew how to compliment him. Jimmy had never experienced such regard before, other than for his good looks. He carried on playing, breathing in the familiar scent of Thomas’s cheap cigarettes. “Ever fancied a cigar?”

Thomas coughed for a moment. “Come again?”

“Ever…fancied…a…cigar?” Jimmy repeated slowly, simply to irritate Thomas. “You’re always pulling out another little cigarette.”

“Reckon a cigar would be nice, but they’re far too dear for me,” Thomas shrugged his shoulders. “These do just fine. They calm me nerves.” He let out a cloud of smoke.

Jimmy stopped playing abruptly, feeling drowsy. “I’m off to bed.”

“Night, Jimmy.” Thomas said, smoke leaving his mouth like silver ribbons.

“Good night,” Jimmy said as he left, turning to look at Thomas before he went.

Thomas finally turned in for the night. He shivered as he stripped into his underclothes for the night. He brought out one of Lord Grantham’s duvets that he kept hidden under the bed. “It is bloody cold,” he spoke softly to himself.

As he was about to doze, the door creaked open.

“Thomas?” 

Thomas opened his eyes and blinked. Jimmy was standing before his bed. “Jimmy? Is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me.” Jimmy spoke quietly. “I’m so cold. I can barely sleep.”

“What am I to do about it?” Thomas asked simply, trying to fix his disheveled hair, despite the darkness of the room.

“May I?” Jimmy motioned to Thomas’s duvet covered bed.

“You can have-” Thomas stopped his offer of the duvet as Jimmy climbed into his bed. 

“So much warmer already,” Jimmy sighed, wrapping himself with half of the duvet. 

Thomas took in a breath; Jimmy smelled of youth and soap. As Jimmy settled into bed, his cold feet kicked Thomas’s shin slightly. 

“Ouch,” Thomas replied. 

“Sorry,” Jimmy whispered. “Trying to get comfortable.”

“It’s fine,” Thomas tried to exhale and inhale as he normally would, yet he found it difficult to breathe. “Well, this is certainly a new development.”

“Oh, hush,” Jimmy whispered, running a hand through Thomas’s ebony hair, mussing it. He pressed a soft kiss to Thomas’s chest, breathing in his smoky scent. 

“Are you sure you want to be in my bed? You’ve never stayed the night before,” Thomas looked over at Jimmy carefully. He wondered if he could ever fall asleep knowing that a golden beauty slept beside him.

Jimmy nodded. “Course I want to stay. I’m cold as hell, and it’s so nice and warm in bed with you.” 

Thomas smiled in response and placed a quick kiss on Jimmy’s lips.

“Aren’t you cold?” Jimmy wondered.

Thomas shook his head. “I’m fine.”

Jimmy wrapped his arms around Thomas and began to rub his back gently up and down. “Does that feel nice?”

Thomas moaned softly in response. “Yes.”

Jimmy moved nearer to Thomas, pressing their bodies together closer than they had ever been, even in the few intimate moments they had shared the past month. He nuzzled his head into Thomas’s warm broad chest, placing kisses on the fabric of his undershirt.

Then came a knock at Thomas’s door.

“Who is it?” Thomas asked, his sweaty palms moving the duvet to cover Jimmy’s head quickly.

“It’s Alfred,” he barged into the room. “I’m freezing! I want a duvet.”

“No, I need it.” Thomas insisted.

“You claimed to have several duvets.” Alfred reminded. 

“Well, I need them,” Thomas corrected.

“Then, let me in bed! I’m at my wit’s end!” Alfred shrieked. “I can’t stop shivering.”

“You must be joking,” Thomas was bewildered, yet kept his cool demeanor.  
“What the hell? Alfred, is that you?” Jimmy asked drowsily, taking the duvet down from his head.

“Jimmy?! What the bloody hell?” Alfred shouted, his eyes widened with shock.

“It’s all perfectly innocent, Alfred,” Thomas responded as quickly as he could, not wanting to unveil Jimmy’s secret.

“I was so cold.” Jimmy sat up. “No funny business at all,” he struggled with his lie.

Alfred studied Jimmy and Thomas carefully. They were both fully dressed for bed, and the only part of them that was disheveled was their hair, well except for Jimmy’s. His hair always seemed to be well kempt.

“Mr. Barrow, I am begging on my knees.” Alfred dropped down for dramatic emphasis, his hands clasped together. The winter wind howled outside the window.

Thomas tried not to enjoy this too much. He never thought he’d see the day when two men came to his room to share his bed, even if it was the coldest night of the entire season and one of them only wanted warmth and a duvet, nothing more. 

“Get in the bed,” Thomas gestured to Alfred, as he got out of bed. 

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Barrow,” Alfred took him by the hand. Thomas was shocked at how ice cold Alfred’s fingers were, feeling the slightest hint of pity for the clumsy and tall footman.

Thomas took the extra duvet from under the bed and rolled it out on the floor. He watched Alfred get into bed.

“Top to toe, Jimmy. I don’t want you breathing on me,” Alfred rested his head beside Jimmy’s feet.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, too tired to care. He watched Thomas settle into the duvet on the floor. Jimmy got out of bed and knelt beside Thomas.

“This is awful kind of you, Thomas,” he whispered. 

Thomas tried not to blush, rolling his eyes instead. “Don’t make me regret it,” he teased with a smile.

Jimmy kissed Thomas on the cheek, his cold nose pressed against pale skin. “I didn’t know you could be so kind.”

“I reckon there’s a compliment in there if I go fishing,” Thomas replied with a low chuckle, trying not to dwell on the softness of Jimmy’s lips against his face. 

“It was nicely meant,” Jimmy said earnestly. The sounds of Alfred’s snores could be suddenly heard. Jimmy smiled in response. 

Thomas grimaced. “It’s going to be a long night with that racket.” 

Jimmy leaned in and pressed his lips to Thomas’s, placing his hands on the older man’s shoulders to steady himself. Thomas ran his hands through Jimmy’s hair, as he felt Jimmy’s tongue slide along his lips. Thomas opened his mouth to him, relishing the sensation of Jimmy’s tongue stroking his own. Thomas broke the kiss, suddenly becoming very aroused.

“What?” Jimmy asked innocently, jarred by the sudden end. 

“It’s nothing,” Thomas assured. “I, well…I want you.”

Jimmy caught on, “Say no more.”

“You better get to bed. I’ll wake you and Alfred early, so no one knows you two were in here with me.”

Jimmy took Thomas's hand. "You're so cold."

"I'm fine, honestly."

"Move over." Jimmy motioned so he could sleep on the floor, too.

"Are you insane?" Thomas felt his nerves get the best of him. "We can't let Alfred have all the benefits of a duvet and a warm bed. Go on."

Jimmy shook his head stubbornly. “You’re going to freeze here by yourself.” He pushed Thomas over and rolled under the duvet beside him.

“Insubordination,” Thomas murmured, brushing the blonde strands of hair out of Jimmy’s eyes.

The snoring continued as did the whistles and howls of the winter wind.

“Suppose I’ll be deserving punishment,” Jimmy teased, burying his head into Thomas’s chest and closed his eyes.

Thomas stroked Jimmy’s soft blonde hair gently, until he felt his breathing settle into a pattern of sleep. He would never punish Jimmy for anything, even if the young man broke his heart again.

Early in the morning, Thomas woke Jimmy by shaking his shoulder gently. “Good morning.”

Jimmy looked up at Thomas and smiled radiantly. “I best get up then.” 

Thomas nodded, wanting to kiss Jimmy, desiring to hold him a little longer, but Alfred was in his bed, and he couldn’t risk Jimmy’s secret.

Thomas got up and shook Alfred quite firmly. “Get up.”

Alfred opened his eyes, a bit startled to see Thomas standing over him with a stern look on his face.

“Morning, Mr. Barrow.” Alfred said shyly, covering himself with the duvet up to his neck.

"Go on now. I don't wish for Mr. Carson to see you leaving my room." Thomas opened the door for Alfred and Jimmy.

"Imagine the look on his face," Jimmy smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Barrow. I'm very grateful." Alfred said genuinely.

"Until later," Jimmy looked at Thomas.

"Go on," Thomas shooed them out the door, trying so hard not to touch Jimmy or to take him into his arms one more time before work began. 

At the breakfast table, Mr. Carson read the paper. "I trust you all slept well in spite of the bitter cold," he greeted.

The staff nodded quietly. Thomas stared off, very tired from a night of sleeping on the floor. He was getting too old for this. 

"Mr. Barrow, did your duvets not serve you well?" Mr. Carson questioned.

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Carson?" Thomas replied after taking a sip of tea.

"You look dreadful, like you haven't slept at all.” Mr. Carson explained. “Perhaps it's guilt." 

Thomas blushed uncharacteristically and looked down into his porridge, stirring it absentmindedly. He was too tired to put on his apathetic façade.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Mr. Barrow was quite generous last night. He lent Jimmy and me his duvets, leaving him with none of his own."  
Thomas looked up in surprise at Alfred, who smiled at him in return.

Mr. Carson grumbled, quite puzzled by Alfred’s smile, "There are other matters to feel guilty about, I am certain, but that was very generous indeed, Mr. Barrow."

Thomas nodded and began to eat his breakfast. He swore he could feel Jimmy's eyes on him, but anytime he looked up, Jimmy was reading the paper.

After breakfast had been eaten, Thomas got up first to go smoke. Jimmy followed shortly after.

"Thomas," Jimmy spoke softly in the shed. 

"Last night was lovely,” Thomas said just as quietly. “Never slept beside someone like that before.” It had definitely been a dream realized for a lonely man.

“Keep it down then, Thomas,” Jimmy’s eyes widened with fear. “Suppose if someone was in earshot?” 

Thomas took a drag off his cigarette. As much as he knew Jimmy was right, it still hurt knowing that he couldn’t truly tell Jimmy how he felt and what he meant to him without Jimmy hushing him up.

"I have a gift for you." Jimmy handed Thomas a small box.

Thomas opened it reluctantly, wanting a long night of passionate love with the dashing blonde or even the chance to hold his hand in public, but any gift from Jimmy was precious indeed.

"Cigars." Thomas smiled as he looked down at the beautifully rolled items in the wooden box.

"They were my father's. He always got them as gifts. Trouble is he never smoked. I thought you could smoke in style once in awhile." Jimmy swayed nervously.

Thomas took one out and brought it to his nose. "These are wonderful. Thank you, Jimmy."

"It's the least I could do to thank you for keeping me warm." 

Jimmy moved closer to Thomas and kissed his jaw. Thomas dropped his cigarette, stomping on it quickly, and grabbed Jimmy to hold him tight.

“Do I make you happy?” Thomas wondered, afraid to know the answer.

Jimmy studied the vulnerable expression on the under butler’s face. He nodded. "Very much so. Look, Thomas, I don't know what tomorrow brings, but I know what I want, I know who I want." Jimmy took Thomas by the hand.

Thomas brought Jimmy's hand to his lips and placed kisses along his fingers and knuckles. 

"I believe we're expecting another cold night again." Thomas observed.

"Be sure to give Alfred a duvet."

Thomas gave a confused look.

"I don't want him interrupting this time." Jimmy winked.

Thomas smiled widely. "I see."

"I don't do well in the bitter cold." Jimmy squeezed Thomas's hand.

"I have an idea of how to make you even warmer." Thomas replied.

Jimmy blushed. “Promises, promises,” he walked away leaving Thomas to finish his cigarette alone. 

Later that evening, Thomas had followed Jimmy’s advice and provided a bewildered yet grateful Alfred with a duvet. 

“You can keep it,” Thomas said painfully.

Alfred gave an awkward hug and then plucked the duvet from Thomas’s unwilling hands. “Thank you ever so much, Mr. Barrow. Guess you’re no Scrooge after all.”

Thomas walked back to his room and got into bed, hoping Jimmy was true to his word. A very long hour dragged by. Thomas listened to the howling wind and shivered, craving the warmth of Jimmy’s touch. Deciding that Jimmy would not grace him with his presence tonight, Thomas closed his eyes and wished for sleep to come.

Jimmy opened the door. “Thomas? Are you awake?”

Thomas sat up. “Yes. What took you so long then?” He pretended to be annoyed, but he was elated to see the radiant young man who stood before him and to hear his voice.

“Wanted to wash up a bit first,” Jimmy blushed. 

“What for? I’m only going to make you dirty,” Thomas teased in a low voice.

Jimmy got into bed quickly. “You promise?” He tugged at Thomas’s undershirt, lifting it over his head.

Thomas took in a breath. Jimmy had never initiated the undressing before, let alone undressing Thomas rather than himself. It was a welcome change.

Thomas lifted Jimmy’s shirt gently and tugged it over his blonde head. “You are so bloody gorgeous.” He whispered, pressing kisses to Jimmy’s smooth golden chest. 

Jimmy let out soft moans as Thomas teased his nipples with his tongue, letting each one harden with the flick of his tongue. 

“Take my pants off,” Jimmy pleaded, gasping for breath. 

Thomas obeyed and quickly removed them, happy that his years as a footman and valet had made dressing and undressing a task that was second nature. Jimmy reached for Thomas’s pants and fumbled. 

“Sorry, got nervous.” Jimmy whispered.

Thomas shook his head. “Tsk, tsk, Jimmy.” He placed a kiss on Jimmy’s lips softly. “Allow me.” Thomas removed them with ease and threw the pants on the floor. 

“I’m still cold,” Jimmy observed. Thomas wrapped his arms around Jimmy to warm him, rubbing circles on his lower back.

“Take your glove off,” Jimmy requested. “I want to feel your real hand.”

Thomas paused, but then reluctantly removed the glove. Jimmy kissed the wound. “Better.”

Thomas’s heart fluttered at the sensation of Jimmy’s delicate lips on his ragged wound. “Do you trust me?” He whispered.

Jimmy nodded, panting slightly. He kept his eyes fixed on Thomas’s gaze. Thomas lay beside Jimmy and moved as close to him as he could. He began to stroke Jimmy’s flat stomach, his fingers then began to play with the coarse hair that led to Jimmy’s cock. Thomas took Jimmy’s hardness into his hand and began to rub and stroke him gently. Jimmy covered his mouth to gasp and let out a small shout. 

“Oh, that’s…oh,” Jimmy moaned.

Feeling encouraged, Thomas removed his hand from Jimmy’s throbbing erection to touch his own growing hardness. Jimmy began to squirm beside him, missing the touch of Thomas’s warm hand on his cock. 

“Thomas, please…” 

Thomas thrusted his cock against Jimmy’s and took both of them in hand. “Is this ok?” He asked hoarsely, trying to control his release.

Jimmy let out a gasp at the sensation of Thomas’s cock rubbing against his own. “Ye-es.”

A few moments later, Jimmy came into Thomas’s hand, covering his own mouth with a nearby pillow as he shouted in ecstasy. Thomas continued to pleasure himself, feeling dangerously close to the edge. Jimmy pushed Thomas’s hand aside and began to stroke him quickly, rubbing his thumb along the underside of Thomas’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck.” Thomas choked out. He came into Jimmy’s hand as his eyes rolled back in his head. He swore he could see all the stars in the sky.

Jimmy pressed his sticky body against Thomas’s and sighed. “I’m so much warmer now.”

Thomas wrapped an arm around Jimmy’s back and pulled him in closer. “I’ll get us a towel.”

Jimmy squeezed Thomas tightly. “No, stay here,” he pulled the duvet over them to cover them properly. “We can wash in the morning.”

“Early in the morning,” Thomas added. “Don’t want you getting into any trouble with Mr. Carson.”

Jimmy murmured and nodded, as he drifted off to sleep.

Thomas pressed a small kiss to Jimmy’s forehead. He was in awe of the man who slept beside him. Yet there was always a sense of fear in the pit of his stomach that Jimmy would leave and that all of this could be taken from him, that he would never find happiness or good fortune. But for now he found that he was quite thankful for cold winter nights and accurate weather reports from Alfred Nugent. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow Alfred always gets himself involved in my stories. I have these Thomas/Jimmy ideas in my head and then Alfred pops in (but not to join in or anything). I was debating on whether or not to include the smut, but based on some feedback on Tumblr I decided to keep it. Thanks alivealife and camael-czarka for the encouragement.


End file.
